Completely Random Mergana
by Dawn Ruthless
Summary: As the title says, this story is a collection of completely random Mergana drabbles, from humour to angst and everything in between
1. Missing Dresses

"Merlin, why are you taking another one of my dresses?" A voice asked. Her seductive voice filled with humour. I looked around and smiled sheepishly at Morgana, a slight smirk on her lips and her eyebrow raised questionably.

"Uh, I am…looking for moths! Yes, the castle is infested with them." I said, proud of my great lie. Morgana looked at me disbelievingly, but nodded and smiled. I let out a sigh of relief, but she wasn't finished.

"Isn't that what you said a week ago when Gwen caught you with one of my dresses?" A full blown grin crossed her face now.

"Um…"


	2. Damn

Her breath tickled my ear as she leaned closer.

"So…you're Emrys." Morgana said darkly, but teasingly in my ear.

"I think you already know the answer to that." I said, not willing to join her games. Morgana raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Don't act so mighty Merlin. I could kill you in a second if I chose."

"If you know who I am, then surely you know I am more powerful than you will ever be?" I asked, for once acting smug about my powers instead of hiding them or being afraid of them.

"Ah that's true, but I know one thing that has always stopped you from killing me. Something that you cannot stop and something I can use to defeat you." She said, dragging her hands down my chest. I gulped and stepped back, trying to brush off her influence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, but it sound false even to myself.

"Oh you don't? Maybe I should help you remember." Before I could stop her, Morgana moved in and pressed her lips to mine, effectively destroying any resistance I might have. I moved to pull her closer but was stopped by Morgana's hand pushing me into a wall. She stepped back then, hand still raised, holding me against the wall with her magic. She laughed cruelly but also in genuine delight.

"What were you saying?" She asked triumphantly.

"…Damn."


	3. The Face Of An Angel

I stepped through the crowded courtyard and stopped in shock when I saw the sight before me. They were leading a man up to the executioner's block, with the crowd looking at him with equal amounts of anger and despair.

I looked up to see the so called Mighty King Uther walk up to the front of a balcony to stand before the crowd. His words faded to an incomprehensible mumble before the sight of the condemned man, the only words standing out being "Magic and enchantments," and worse, "Sentence you to death." I looked at him again, fear building inside me, because who has more reason to fear Uther than I?

I saw the axe raise and fall, and flinched along with everyone else when it fell. My eyes looked away from the most gruesome sight I had ever seen, to the most amazing. The woman had her hands resting against the side of her window, and her ivory hands were like satin. Her dress was made of more expensive material than I had ever seen in my entire life and her ebony locks framed the most beautiful face I had and ever would see in my life.

The face of an angel.


	4. Busted

I knocked on the wooden door in front of me and smiled hesitantly when Iooked upon the black-haired beauty that answered it.

"Milady." I said, the words running as they always did. A brilliant smile lit up her face when she saw me, and the bunch of flowers in my hand.

"Oh Merlin, you're so sweet!" She said happily. She took them from my hand and held them to her nose. Her expression changed and she stuck her head outside the door to check the corridors for anyone else. Seeing none, she grabbed my scarf and pulled me into the room. My shocked state only increased when she pushed me against a wall and pressed her lips to mine. I didn't respond for a second but as soon as I realised what was happening, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, her body flush against mine.

"Meet me tonight." Her teeth grazing my ear as she spoke. I shivered and with my hair still dishelved and shirt rumpled, she pushed me out the door. A blissful smile lit up my face and it took me a moment to realise there was someone else standing in front of me. Someone who wasn't Morgana, and had a furious expression on their face.

"Busted."


	5. Born To Make You Happy

**Okay, no judging, but I am currently going through a Britney Spears obsession, so the next few chapters will be made while listening to her songs and I will tell you which ones at the start of each chapter. If you don't like Britney Spears, read anyways, because they can be read as just a normal drabble without the stimulus. **

"**I was born to make you happy"**

_I looked at the black haired beauty before me and a crooked smile made its way across my face. I am a servant, and I would serve her until I died, in more ways than one. I was born to make her happy, and I would die to do the same._

I opened my eyes and gasped, ripped from the dream of what had once been, and could never be again. I once felt like I was born to make her happy, but now I knew that it was the opposite. I would be her doom, as she would be mine.

She is the darkness to my light. The hatred to my love, and we could never be happy again.


	6. Oops, I did it again

"**Oops, I did it again."**

I think I've done it again. I looked at the noble kneeling on the ground before me, adoring eyes beseeching me. Once again, I have made a man fall before me, making him believe I was in love when I had been nothing more than something to occupy me. There is only one person I had true feelings for, and he was the one person I could never have, but would never stop trying for. I looked at him now, where he stood in the back of the room, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement as I rejected yet another man, leaving him heartbroken on the floor in front of the entire court.

I slipped out of the room, and waited in a shadowy alcove for Merlin to pass by before grabbing his arm and pulling him in with me. He grinned at me and pulled me to him.


	7. Stronger

"**Stronger"**

I used to depend on you. More than you could ever believe. I trusted you more than even Gwen, and you abused that trust when you betrayed me. Now I'm stronger. I will never trust you again, and you will never use it against me. I'm stronger than yesterday and my loneliness isn't killing me no more. I can take of myself now, as you never could. No. Now, I will use your feeling against _you._

I rested my hands against his chest and kissed him deeply. For the spell t work, the victim must feel at least a small amount of love for the sorceress, and I knew that he felt a lot more than a small amount for me, as well as he hid it. His eyes flashed gold, mirroring mine as the spell took effect.

"Now Merlin, you are mine."


	8. Fomorrah

"You do realise that your sorry excuse for porridge is burning." I said, straight-faced. Morgana looked at me with irritation in her jade eyes and crossed her arms in front of you.

"It hasn't been cooking for long enough to burn _Mer_lin. I have learnt to cook since you forced me to live in a _hovel." _In her anger, Morgana grabbed a nearby pot and threw it at me – thankfully not the pot with the porridge in it. I dodged easily and smirked.

"Don't bother. I have plenty of practice dodging stuff from Arthur." She threw an empty jar this time and I dodged again, grinning.

"And throwing stuff at me isn't going to stop your porridge from burning." I continued.

"The porridge is fine!" She yelled in exasperation.

"I'm pretty sure you are supposed to stir it." My poker face was back. Morgana froze, and I could see the gears turning in her head. She cursed and turned to her porridge, removing the gooey mess from the stove. While she was distracted with her ruined food, I grabbed a jar of one of the shelves and hid it behind my back before she turned around. She was scowling again, annoyed that I was proven right.

"Get out."

"No problem. I only came to collect this anyway." I held up the jar containing the Fomorrah, a triumphant grin on my face, and ran out the door before she could use her magic on me. I closed the door just in time to hear her muffled voice coming from inside.

"Damn it. Merlin!"


	9. One Night

Everyone stares. I smirk as I walk through the crowd, watching men gulp if I so much as glimpse their way. Or even if I don't. Gwen stands behind me as I sit at the high table, and grins as she leans over to pour me some wine.

"You are going to give those men a heart attack at this rate." She whispers in my ear, still pouring the drink.

"Would make the night more interesting. Can't beat our feasts for entertainment." I whispered back, echoing words from long ago, when I was convincing Arthur to search for a cure for Merlin when he was poisoned. A deep sense of sadness overcame me as I remembered those times. _Should've let him die. _For once, Gwen didn't seem to notice my mood and giggled before stepping back, ever the faithful servant. Unlike the Traitor.

The night passed by in a blur after that, my smiles were false but people seemed to buy it. Eventually though, the joyful atmosphere and merry music got to me and I stood up abruptly. Uther turned to look at me, surprised by my sudden move.

"I am tired my Lord. I think I will return to my chambers." I said stiffly and Uther frowned for a second before smiling at me.

"Of course Morgana. I will see you tomorrow."

"Of course my Lord." I lowered my head and Uther nodded back. He turned away, already losing interest.

I slipped out through the servants door, not wanting to attract attention and leaned against the cold stone wall, rested my head against it. I could hear the music coming faintly from within the room and hummed along quietly, not finding it as irritating now that I was out of public view. I shut my eyes and sighed quietly, a small smile creeping onto my face. The first real one since Merlin had destroyed the staff under Camelot and ruined Morgause's plan.

I felt a tug on my hand and was pulled out of my reverie by someone pulling me against them gently. Their hand still held mine.

"May I have this dance?" The voice was familiar and mixed emotions filled me as I looked up at him. He gave me his trademark cheeky grin and I smirked back.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll try and stab you or something?" My voice projecting false innocence.

"Nope." His lips popping on the P. It was only at this moment that I realised we were dancing, our bodies moving slowly and gracefully with the music. I caught myself and tried to step back, but Merlin held on.

"Let me go Merlin." My voice betrayed my irritation but still he held on.

"Come on Morgana. For just one night, let's forget this pointless battle. Forget we are enemies. For just one night, let us pretend that we could keep what we once had. Truce?" His voice was beseeching, his desperate eyes impossible to deny. I nod once.

"One Night."


	10. Not So Subtle

**First of all, I would like to thank those that sent me ideas. I was running out of mine =P I will use every one of your ideas eventually so thank you. **

"Merlin." I start at the sound of my name, torn from my daydream of how Morgana looked when I saw her that morning in her flowing blue dress, the material clinching at the waist to emphasis her perfect body. I turned to Arthur, annoyed at the intrusion.

"So Merlin, how are things with Morgana?" He asks teasingly, as if reading my thoughts. I blushed like mad but managed to make my voice come out calm.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I murmured, looking at the ground. Arthur just smirked at me.

"Oh, I think you do." He said, crossing his arms, still smirking. I copied the action, having regained my composure.

"You're imagining things."

"Then I must be too." This was not Arthur and I jumped again as Gwen walked into the room, a cheeky smile on her face.

"You're spending too much time with Arthur." I grumbled to her.

"Then you are spending too much time Morgana." Arthur cut in again.

"Am not!" I protested.

"Are too!" They said in synchronisation and I scowled.

"Now you're ganging up on me. Great friends you are." I left the room in a huff, walked for only a few minutes before being pulled into a shallow alcove. I knew who it was going to be before I even had a chance to look at them.

"Morgana." My annoyance faded instantly as I looked at her, as if it had never been there in the first place. My face split into huge grin as I looked at her.

"Merlin." She said, a small smile crossing her face, still managing to maintain her dignity. Of course, this attempt was lost as soon as leaned down and kissed her. A few minutes later she pushed me back out into the hallway, saying something about me having to get back to work, but my mind was too muddled to make out her words clearly by then. My shirt was rumpled and my lips swollen but I was too far gone in my own thoughts to care, nor did I notice Arthur watching me walk by, a grin on his face.


	11. Plotted Against

**This chapter is dedicated to Jedimasterawesome for all of your ongoing support. I will also be using your ideas in the next few chapters. **

I walked into Arthur's chambers to see him talking in whispers to Gwen and tried not to smile as I watched them. It took him a second to notice me, and when he did he looked at me guiltily. I frowned; Arthur had never worried about me seeing him and Gwen talking before. Maybe it was something private.

"Yes Merlin?" My eyebrows shot up, surprised again by his lack of an insulting remark.

"Uh, I have finished polishing your armour, cleaning your room, sharpening your sword and washing your clothes. Is there anything else?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't ask me to muck out the stables.

"I need to talk to you." Then he turned to Gwen. "Gwen, you may go." He continued with a meaningful glance in her direction. I could see her try to stifle a smile and decided I didn't want to know. I shifted from foot to foot, slightly uncomfortable now.

When Gwen left the room, Arthur turned to me again.

"Admit you have feelings for Morgana." He demanded.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I replied automatically. Arthur's expression turned serious.

"Merlin, I have no problem with you courting Morgana. I'm happy for you and you two would be good for each other. Especially if that is why you have both been so happy lately." I tried to hide the shock that shot through me. Of course, now is the time that Arthur had to be observant. I was tempted to tell him everything, but decided to stick to the lie. It was not just my decision if I were to tell Arthur. Morgana needed a say too.

"Thank you Arthur, but it doesn't matter. There is nothing to tell."

Arthur sighed in disappointment before his expression turned playful.

"I'll get it out of you eventually. Now follow me." I was suspicious, but I couldn't really say no, so I followed Arthur out the door and down the hall. It was only when we reached a door and I heard the voices inside that I realised what was happening.

"Gwen, could you hand me that belt?" I tried to get away but Arthur grabbed my arm before I could take a step. He knocked on the door with his free hand.

"Gwen!" He called, and that was enough. Gwen rushed out of the room and Arthur pushed me inside, face to face with a startled Morgana.

"Merlin? What's going on?" The door slammed shut behind me and I heard a rattle from the lock, and I realised why Arthur had been in Uther's chamber yesterday. This was one of the few door he didn't have a key for. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"I guess I just got my answer." She commented wryly. I huffed and turned to bang on the door.

"Come on Arthur, this is childish. Let us out!" I yelled through the door.

"Not until you admit that you are together!" He yelled back. I heard two sets of laughter coming from the other side of the door and scowled.  
"Come on Gwen! This is beneath you." I called impatiently while Morgana just stood with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Obviously not." Gwen called back, and I gave up.

"What do we do?" I asked Morgana, walking further into the room. She smirked at me and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Why, we give them what they want of course." She didn't give me a chance to reply before she pulled me to her and pressed her lips to mine.


	12. A Little Comfort

I ran through the cold, dark corridors and winced as the screaming inside my head rose to a painful pitch. Soon enough, I could hear the screaming out loud as well as in my head. I burst through the door without knocking to see Morgana sit upright in her bed, trembling violently and her eyes staring at nothing. Without thinking about how bad it would look, I ran to her side and climbed onto the bed with her. I pulled her into my arms and she easily accepted my embrace, crying into my shoulder.

"Shh." I murmured over and over, rubbing her back soothingly, thinking of nothing better to do. Eventually she stopped crying, only an occasional hiccup escaping her. Still, she didn't let me go.

It was only once she had stopped crying that I realised how inappropriate our positions were. I was with Morgana on her bed, and held her in my arms while she was wearing nothing but a thin and quite revealing nightgown. I pulled awkwardly out her embrace but merely moved my hands to rest against her face, where I traced patterns with my thumbs.

"Are you okay?" I murmured quietly, trying not to look at barely dressed state.

"Yes." She replied quickly and then blushed, as she also realised her attire. But the embarrassment quickly went away and she threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me fiercely. Our tongues battled for dominance for a moment before I realised what was happening. I pulled back abruptly and Morgana looked at me, hurt. I smiled and pressed another quick kiss to her lips to soften the blow. She went to speak but I held a finger to her lips.

"Not now Morgana. You are upset, and I don't want to take advantage of you when you might regret it later." I said softly, still tracing patterns on her cheeks.

"I won't-" She began but I stopped her again.

"Another time." I repeated and she sighed but nodded, knowing she could not sway me.

"Another time." She said with conviction. I stayed by her side until she fell asleep, the promise of next time acting as a soothing balm between us.


	13. Never Forgive

**Dedicated to Jedimasterawesome, who gave me the idea for the last chapter, this chapter and the next one. If that makes sense….Yeah, kay.**

I gasped as the burn flashed down my throat and through my veins. What have I done to deserve this? It's not my fault Morgause was invading the castle and yet I was going to die for it. I wanted to cry but I didn't have enough energy for such a simple thing. I can't say the same for _him _though as he turned around with his tear streaked face.

_Why?_

Why? I want to ask, but I can't form the words past the burning and the gasps. Why? I thought you were my friend…I thought we could be something more…

He had always been too good to be true. Too kind, too innocent, but now I see the darkness in him. He is a killer.

My vision started to turn black and I was too weak to fight him off as he wrapped his arms around me in false comfort. My vision faded and I only had one thought.

I will never forgive him.


	14. Hate or Date

**So yeah, I missed my bus because I was writing this and it turned out to be my worst one yet. Still, no haters please =L**

**This chapter is a future fic and Morgana is head cheerleader and queen bee. Enjoy**

"Merlin likes you." Jess told me, not bothering to keep her voice down. I rolled my eyes. Another nerd wanting something that he could never have.

"Of course he does. Bad luck for him then." I said, smirking.

"Yeah, you'd better go tell him how stupid he's being, before he gets the wrong idea." She said with a wink, knowing my method of rejecting people. I laughed, but it was cut short when I saw the boy himself walking across campus.

"Yes I'll do that now." Then in a louder voice, "Merlin!" I shouted to him. He turned around in confusion, wondering my someone as popular as me was calling him.

"I hate you Merlin!" I shouted out, grinning evilly. Surprisingly though, his confused expression only deepened before he grinned even wider.

"You'd date me? You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that!" He shouted back, misunderstanding me. My jaw dropped and Jess, who was still standing beside me, giggled quietly, trying not to ruin mine and Merlin's 'moment'.

"NO! I said I hate you, so stay away!" I shouted in frustration. (To Merlin, it sounded like 'So, I'd date you, so choose a day')

"Sure! How about Friday night?" Jess laughed out loud this time, and yelled back for me.

"Friday is fine! She'll be there!" Merlin seemed confused to why she was laughing but shrugged and shouted back.

"I'll see you then Morgana!" Then walked away.

*Later that night*

I was walking home from a night with my friends when an arm pulled me into the shadows.

"I'm glad you are giving me a chance." Merlin said, and before I could correct him, he pulled me towards him and kissed me eagerly. I was about to pull away, but found myself deepening the kiss and forgot what I was going to say. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Merlin was a great kisser after all.


	15. Let Me Help You

"This time, I will win." She growled, her voice confident. "After all, how can you use your magic when it is bound by these chains, so much more effective than your little trick with the poppet _Emrys._" Her voice was both angry and triumphant as she looked at me in my helpless state, tied to the roof of her hovel. But instead of a returning anger, I felt an overwhelming sadness, mourning the loss of the old Morgana, and cursing the existence of the new one.

"I did what I had to do." I replied evenly, not letting her know of my traitorous emotions.

"Like you had to poison me I suppose?" She said bitingly and I winced. The pain of that memory would forever be the thing that hurt us the most. The memory that left us both broken.

"It was for Camelot." I said hoarsely, and couldn't help the vague questioning within myself, wondering if Camelot was worth it. I pushed the thoughts away; Arthur is worth it. That had become the mantra for all the terrible things I had done and would do. It was for Camelot, and for Arthur.

"Camelot." She spat, her voice dripping with scorn. "Camelot is built on lies and betrayal, and you live to protect it."

"And you still try to take it, with a worthless claim that it belongs to you." My voice quietened then, but it only added more weight to my next words. "And if you claim that Camelot is built on lies and betrayal yet it is rightfully yours, what does that say about you?" I asked, and her face turned red with fury. She moved so suddenly I almost missed the movement until I felt the cold steel of her dagger against my throat. I just looked at her with contempt. Suddenly she smiled, but it was a cold smile devoid of any real happiness.

"It says that to gain what it rightfully mine, I have to do exactly that. Lie and betray."

I was about to give some scathing remark but I couldn't force it out, and I realised I was sick of fighting her. But I would never stop trying to save her.

"It didn't have to be like this. We could have found another way." My voice broke but I stared into her eyes beseechingly. Hers were like eyes, but I could see a small flame of warmth behind the ice, and it brought me hope.

"There is no other way." She replied, the words so similar to ones said so long ago, when not all seemed as lost as they did now.

"I could have helped you." My head dropped now, the shame rushing through me as I remembered my biggest mistake. Not telling her of my magic. Now she knows, but she is so far gone that it brought only harm.

"But you didn't. And you will pay for it." I looked up to see her lips twisted into the smirk that I hated. I was desperate to wipe it off, just this once, and so I pulled against my chains as far as they would let me until I was a hairsbreadth away from her lips.

"I will still help you, if you let me." And I pressed my lips to hers.


	16. A Good Heart

**Not sure if I got the words right for the conversation between Merlin and the dragon, I didn't watch the episode beforehand. OMG! One of my friends friend's name is Emrys! I was like, oh shit! No way! Anyways, onto the drabble.**

"You're wrong! I know her. She has a good heart!" I shouted, I was sick of Kilgarrah's slanderous words towards Morgana.

"I have warned you about her in the past Merlin, and you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous!"

"So am I!" I roared. "Does that make me unworthy of love? Unworthy of the truth?" I was visibly shaking in my anger, and I could see that even the Great Dragon was taken back, but he was too proud to show fear from a human, even one as strong as me.

"There is a difference young warlock. You use your magic for what you think is right." His tone was softer, and I calmed down too.

"So does she. But she didn't have anyone to tell her that she was going about it the wrong way, because I didn't help her." I whispered.

"Choose your next actions wisely Merlin. You are not the only one who will be hurt if you choose to ignore me again." His tone was almost desperate, and that shocked me more than anything. I looked up at him somberly, his expression as grave as my own. Even when convincing me to free him, he had never seemed this desperate. But it changed nothing.

"I will not fail her again."


	17. Eww!

**A bit of angst, and a bit of crack. Don't often see that in the same chapter now do we? ;)**

I crept through the forest, stopping 50 meters from Morgana's hut before looking back. Smiling at the fact that I had managed to get away from Camelot without being followed, I walked closer.

"Merlin." A low voice whispered, and I felt cold steel against my throat.

"Nice to see you too Morgana." A musical laugh came from behind me and the dagger was moved away from my neck, and I turned to face her.

"How are you?" I asked, concerned. After all, many things could happen to her in the forest, including Camelot's knights finding her and hurting her for her deeds without letting her explain. Sure, she was still angry with Uther and wanted revenge, but she was learning. And who wouldn't want revenge with a past like hers. As if she could read my thoughts, her smile turned slightly sad. She brought a hand up and rested it on my cheek.

"I'm fine Merlin. Really." Her voice was so earnest that it was impossible not to believe her.

"Good." I pulled her closer and into a passionate kiss, which she replied to with equal fervor. I pushed her against a tree and lifted her up with her legs around my waist. I kept one hand on her hip to keep her steady against the tree while the other trailed up her leg. My hand slipped under her dress started hitching it up…

When a loud girlish squeal came from the bushes behind us and I turned to see Arthur standing there, his hands covering his eyes.

"I'm blind!" He screamed. "My mind is forever branded." He looked like a little kid, sand quealing running around in circles with his hands over his eyes. Morgana rolled her eyes, and as when they were kids, was dragged into an argument.

"Grow up Arthur." Her head tilted to the side the way it often did when she was insulting someone.

"Nooo! That's gross! Merlin and my sister!" He was stomping up and down now and I grinned, not even thinking of the fact that I had just been caught with Camelot's biggest enemy.

"Half sister." Morgana corrected.

"Don't care." Arthur replied. "Ewwww!" And ran off back to Camelot, leaving Merlin and Morgana to continue where they left off.

**Please review! I have finished all my assignments so I have more time to write, but I really appreciate reviews, they are legit the highlight of my day =) Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**


	18. New Account

I'm making another account for some of my higher rating stories, as I have young readers on this one, which stops me from writing things that are too mature for them. I will have drabbles being updated from both accounts, but the ones from my old account won't be too inappropriate. Plenty of that will be coming from my new account. My new account username will be RuthlessDawn. I will be putting the last drabble on my new account as the next chapter is a continuation of it.

Also, a BIG thank you to all my reviewers, I can't stop smiling now, my cheeks hurt haha. As soon as those came, through, I started on the next chapter, which is now up on my new account. So thank you again for keeping me motivated =)


	19. You're Welcome

Morgana's Pov

I stepped through the door into my chambers and was immediately bombarded with questions by Gwen.

"How was your day My Lady? Did you find any fabric you like? Did you meet anyone there? Oh, and you got a present today." I smiled at Gwen's antics before I realised that I was supposed to hate her and the smile dropped.

"Fine, some red silk, no, and who from?" I asked, answering all the questions at once. Gwen immediately realised her mistake and seemed glad to answer, especially as I wasn't being so cold to her as I had been in the last few weeks. I felt a small twinge of guilt but pushed her away.

"I don't know who it came from. I found it on the table. Oh, and it came with this." She said, handing me a parcel wrapped in rough cloth and a card on rough paper. I looked it over curiously, this was not a suitor, or they would have given me something in rich material, with expensive card. And probably flowers. This was from someone with very little money.

"Are you going to open it?" Gwen asked. I smiled at her uneasily.  
"Of course." I replied and unfolded the fabric, and found…more fabric. I frowned in confusion before realising that it was a different colour inside and pulled it away from the wrapping. I held it up and raised my eyebrow at the dark green cloak. Gwen giggled.

"Well, you have to admit that they are original." She said.

"Indeed." I put the cloak on the bed and unfolded the paper, to find a short and unexpected note.

_Morgana,_

_I know you like bright colours, but this is probably more suitable for sneaking out of the castle. A little less visible. You're Welcome._

_~Merlin_

I huffed in annoyance and tore up the sheet before throwing it in the fire. Gwen looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"What is it Milady? Who is it from?" I didn't answer her but instead pulled out the gaudiest cloak I could find from my cupboard and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked frantically.

"Someone has some explaining to do."


End file.
